


Best decision of your life

by JollytheSad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, F/F, Modern Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They do not like each other.<br/>But there's a party, there's alcohol and <i> fuck you </i> Anya can have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best decision of your life

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please be gentle with me. But do tell me if you come across any major mistakes - I want to get better.  
> Also I know this fic is not good, but I tried my best. I ran out of fics to read on this ship so I thought why not write one myself.

They didn't even like each other before.

Back at highschool, they were rivals. Both known and popular – Anya as the captain of the soccer team, Raven as The Kid That Constantly Blew Shit Up. Anya with Lexa and Lincoln on her side, Raven with Clarke and Octavia. It wasn't like they _hated_ each other, they just didn't get along much. Their similar personalities collided. Both stubborn, hot-headed and open-mouthed. Didn't do any good.

In their senior year things changed. Over the summer Octavia and Lincoln started dated and during the year Lexa grew the guts to ask Clarke out. And thanks to these unexpected relationships, Anya and Raven saw each other annoyingly often. After the graduation there was a much welcome break, with the summer coming up and people leaving on vacations. Raven was relieved not to see Anya's face so much. Even more that she recently realized just how _pretty_ that face is. 

But every once in a while, when all people were back in city, there were parties. Such as now. 

 

Anya is standing in the kitchen with her back leaning onto the counter and a drink in her hand. Her eyes are scanning the crowds of people and she's unconsciously bobbing her head to the rhythm of the music. She's desperately trying to avoid that one corner in which Raven and her friends are having a little too much fun for Anya's liking. Raven looks good. _Really_ good. It's infuriating.

 

Raven is kind of drunk. But fuck it, she feels so good right now. All of her favourite people are here and she has more than a month time until she starts college. She smiles for herself.  
The music is okay and she dances around with Clarke (always the party animal) for a little bit. Then she goes to get herself a glass of water while laughing at the _terrible_ pick up line Monty just threw in Miller's direction. 

 

She doesn't even notice Anya at first. She finds a glass, fills it with water, takes a sip and turns around to lean against the sink when she notices the dark eyes watching her every move. She almost chokes on the water. 

"For fucks sake, Woods, how'd ya get here?" she manages to ask after successfully swallowing the liquid in her mouth. 

"Been already here when you came in."

Oh. Maybe she is more drunk than she thought.

"I see you're having fun," Anya scowls.

"I see you're not. I actually doubt you _can_ ," Raven finishes the rest of her drink and puts the glass in the sink.

"Fuck you, I can have fun!"

Raven raises a perfect eyebrow."Prove it."

 

Okay, so this might have gotten out of hand. Raven realized it maybe wasn't such a great idea somewhere around the time they did bodyshots. But watching Anya _have fun_ for real was somehow so pleasing she let it happen.

 

And so they ended up like this: bodies pressed together as Anya pushed her against the wall. Raven finds out their bodies strangely fit. She feels Anya's hot breath on her cheek and she shivers.

"Wanna get outta here?" Anya whispers into her ear and Raven can feel the curve of her smile against her skin. 

"Fuck... yes."

 

They walk to Anya's. Raven thinks they would even run if they were capable of doing that, but they are little too drunk for it. Anya's hand is warm in her own.

Anya lives in a nice apartment building not very far from Lincoln's where the party's taking place. They take the stairs to second floor. Raven's pretty glad for that, her current state and bum leg wouldn't get her much further. Anya fights with the keys a bit, her movements clumsy. But eventually she manages to open the door and lets Raven in first with a smirk. 

"Holy shit, Woods," she exclaims. The flat isn't big, but hell does it look awesome. Well organized, not crammed with stuff and very clean. „This must have cost a lot.“ 

"I didn't pay for it," Anya shrugs and takes off her boots. 

Raven looks confused and Anya laughs at her. 

"Wow, I'm surprised you forgot I'm a rich bitch." 

That is true. Anya and Lexa's parents are both lawyers. Must be getting quite a bit out of that. Now it makes sense. 

"I'm not saying I'm envious but I'm totally envious," Raven frowns and the blonde just laughs again. 

"C'mon Reyes, wanna see the bedroom?" she asks and Raven hurries with taking off her sneakers. 

 

They don't make it to the bedroom on first try. They get stuck in livingroom as Raven hungrily presses her lips onto Anya's. The blonde smiles a little into the kiss and puts her hands on Raven's hips. They kiss like this for a while, soft and gentle, just getting to know how it feels. Then it turns all tongues and teeth and sharp exhales and hushed moans. 

Raven shrugs herself out of her tank top and helps Anya get rid of her Halestorm muscle tee. She runs her hands over Anya's sides and stomach to her chest, then she decides to take her bra off too. She takes both of her breasts in hands, squeezes a little with a content smile playing on her lips as Anya sighs. 

"You're wearing too much clothes," Anya murmurs and undoes the button on Raven's jeans. 

"Wait," Raven stops her and points to the brace on her left leg. Anya blinks in realization, she completely forgot about that. The brunette makes a quick work of all the buckles and deposits the brace on the couch. Without missing a beat Anya gets on her knees together with sliding down Raven's pants. She lifts her left leg to get it out of them and Raven lifts her right, bracing herself on Anya's shoulders. The blonde looks up then, smiles and kisses Raven's lower belly just above her black panties. 

Raven strokes her hair gently and says: "Wow, Woods, who'd have thought you were so romantic."

The other girl laughs into the soft skin of her abdomen and gets back to her feet. "Fuck you, Reyes." 

"I really hope we are getting to that." 

To shut her up, Anya kisses her smart mouth and then lifts her up. Raven makes a surprised noise and hooks her right leg around Anya's waist. The blonde holds her bum leg up and manages to get them into the bedroom without an accident. Which is quite a miracle, given their intoxication.

She lays Raven on the bed and kisses her forehead. Caresses her cheek and swipes her thumb over the brunette's lips. They curl to a smile.

"You're a fucking softie, Anya." 

"Shut up, you're ruining it." She kisses her deeply. Moves onto her neck and nips at the soft skin there. Raven sighs and Anya bites down a little rougher. She gets a whimper from Raven. 

After being satisfied with her work ("Did you leave marks?" "Maybe.") she leaves a trail of kisses across tanned skin. She strips Raven of her bra and rushes to show some love to her breasts, too. She kisses every inch of brunette's stomach and dips her head inbetween her legs. 

" _Holy fucking hell._ " 

Raven isn't really religious. But she swears Anya is the Devil himself for all the things she can do with her tongue.

 

She wakes up naked in unfamiliar bed with her face in Anya's boobs. Her head throbs with dull pain. She slowly sits up and runs a hand over her face. 

"What the fuck did I do," she whines with the hand still over her eyes. 

"You made the best decision in your life so far," mutters Anya without bothering to open her eyes. "Now shut the fuck up or my head will explode." 

Raven blinks twice, shrugs and complies.


End file.
